The Mark of Athena
by pockybug
Summary: The Argo II is heading towards Camp Jupiter, the two camps will unite to fight off a common enemy, Gaea. The seven demigods mentioned in the Great Prophecy will be revealed, and their quest will take them to Ancient Rome.
1. Chapter 1

I

Annabeth

Eight months. That's about eight months too long for my liking. One moment Percy was here at Camp Half-Blood and the next he was nowhere to be found. Hera had taken him away from me. She came into my dreams and told me that in order to find Percy, I would have to find a boy with one shoe. Of course I didn't find Percy, I found Jason. His memories wiped clean. But Jason helped me realize Hera's actual plans. I now understand her logic, but it still doesn't change the fact that I want to slap her in the godly face for kidnapping my boyfriend. I felt so close to finding him when I met Jason, but yet so far. But being on the _Argo II_ made me feel closer to him than I've ever felt on my entire search. I've been searching nonstop for the last eight months and I still couldn't believe that I would be with him in just a few hours. This would probably be the longest few hours of my life.

Just then Piper walked in and was I zapped back into the real world.

"You should get some rest," she said. "We're going to be there in a couple hours, and besides you haven't slept, you'll need your energy."

That's true of course. I've barely slept, mostly because whenever I close my eyes nightmares take over and I would wake in the middle of the night screaming, covered in sweat. But my body protested and soon I became limp and my eyes blinked shut.

Naturally, I had nightmares. Unfortunately, it was the same ones I've been having for months.

I dreamed I was in a large building, with no roof and many arched windows, the stars and the moon were easily visible. The building around me was in the shape of an oval with stairs covering the inside walls like an arena. _The Coliseum_, I thought. I was in Rome, Ancient Rome, not today of course, the stone was much too polished and new. It was nighttime and I stood alone in the middle of the arena, it felt so peaceful yet so lonely, but I've had this dream too many times to become too comfortable.

Then all of a sudden, the earth shook and dark gray clouds covered the beautiful stars. The Coliseum walls were engulfed into the shadows and I now stood in a dark cave. The shadows darkened and before long it was almost pitch black, but I was still able to see the horrifying creatures. There were eight of them. Huge masses of fused tendrils rose from the earth. Through the tendrils I could see parts of a head, a wide shoulder, and a massive chest. All eight of them struggling and trying to break free and I didn't really want to stick around when they escaped to find out whether they were the nice guys.

I turned to run, but I couldn't, like someone was pulling me back. My feet were stuck into the ground. Mud crept upward and soon I was covered in a knee-deep hill of mud. I kicked my feet, desperately trying to free the earth bonds that only seemed to make me sink in deeper like quicksand. Then the voice came into my mind.

_My giants will soon awake from their prison_, she said calmly. _Go ahead, bring your fellow demigods to Rome. But remember, I'll be waiting and soon I will fully wake along with my children!_

The temperature seemed to have dropped twenty degrees and the mud was now to my hips. The earth around me seemed to be absorbing the energy in my body and soon I felt weak and vulnerable. While I became more frail, the eight tendrils in the earth seemed to be rising becoming stronger and more powerful.

_You can struggle all you want little half-blood, but you will never escape my grasp_, her voice sounded more alert and whole lot more convincing. _You will soon find the wits to join me. _That seemed a little ironic considering that I was a daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom._ Once I get you on my side, my little pawn will not hesitate to join along with you, and soon I will have all seven heroes in my clasp._

Then the scene blurred and changed, and I was back at Camp-Half Blood sitting next to Percy at the Poseidon table. It was about a year ago and it was when I finally got the big idiot to kiss me. There was laughing and kissing and a surprise swim in the canoe lake. It was one of the happiest moments of my life. But right when Clarisse and the other campers were about to dump us into the lake, they just dropped me onto the ground. The ground never reached me, for the campers had dropped me into a deep and endless pit of darkness where Gaea would consume me.


	2. Chapter 2

II

Annabeth

I woke up so suddenly that I fell off of my hammock. Traces of my dreams still lingered in my mind. Sweat covered my body and I was shivering from head to toe.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I kicked off my sheets and practically ran out of the room. The Hephaestus cabin did an amazing job. I don't know how, but they somehow were able to squeeze in room for all the campers who came with us. About half of the campers from camp decided to tag along.

It was like camp on a flying boat. Clarisse La Rue was sharpening her electric spear while glaring at anyone who walked by, as if imagining how they would look with a spear through their heads. Travis and Conner Stoll were sneaking along with a roll of toilet paper in their hands. I kept a hand on my wallet just for safe measures. Jason walked past with an arm around Piper while Leo floated around him, telling them some jokes that made both Jason and Piper laugh. While in the middle of telling his joke his foot slipped on a piece of toilet paper the Stoll Brothers left behind and immediately fell on his butt. That made them laugh even more. I even managed a quick smile.

But my smile soon faded into a more concerned frown. Seeing Jason and Piper together brings the thought of Percy through her mind like a tidal wave. How will Percy react when we meet? Will there be hugs and kisses? What if he doesn't even remember me? His memories were surely erased like Jason's was. Oh, who am I kidding? My life isn't a fluffy love story. My life is that of a demigod, and that's never easy. Then an even more terrible thought comes to me. What if he's already gotten a new girlfriend at the Roman Camp? My heart begins to ache so I force myself to ignore the thought.

As if on cue, a blow horn rang in the distance.

Leo began shouting orders. "Prepare to land! We'll be landing in about 10 minutes!" Campers ran in every direction. Some strapped on armor and readied their weapons. Most just sat there waiting for directions, while some ran around like blind mice. A couple campers jumped out of their hammocks in surprise.

Anxiety. I saw it in everyone's eyes and I won't deny that I'm not feeling the up most confident. More horns blew from a distance but this time it sounded much closer like it came from _right_ below us. Curiosity took over and it probably did to a lot of the others because almost everybody abandoned their planned positions and leaned over the edge to catch their first glimpse of the Roman camp.

It literally took my breath away. Buildings, so many of them. Oh you won't believe how long I would be talking about architecture right now if it weren't such a serious moment. A hill with magnificent temples, sparkling white and shiny in the California sun. A new version of the Coliseum gleamed in the distance that instantly reminded me of my nightmares. I pushed the thought away, afraid that I might pass out on the spot.

The Roman camp came clearer and closer as the _Argo II _descended. A group of people began to crowd below us and one of them might be Percy. My heartbeat became faster and faster as the ship sank lower and lower. I bet all of America could hear my heart racing. The ground was now just a few feet away now and my heart felt like it was about explode into a million pieces.

The _Argo II_ then landed with a loud thud and everyone on board lost their balance and fell to the floor. Seconds after landing the latch at the side of ship unlocked with a small click and the pathway off the boat was opened. Leo laughed nervously with a hand behind his head. Jason was the first to recover and soon everyone was able regain their balance. Leo was going around helping people up while apologizing over and over.

But Jason wasn't paying attention to Leo, he walked blindly to the gate, staring at his fellow Roman demigods.


	3. Chapter 3

III

Percy

Percy smiled. He knew the stakes were high. He knew this day could go horribly wrong. But he also knew that Annabeth was on that ship. If things went _right_, this would be the best day of his life.

He threw one arm around Hazel and one arm around Frank.

"Come on," he said. "Let me introduce you to my _other_ family," and so I led them both outside of the Senate Building and out into the city.

Chaos, panic, curiosity. Everyone from the Legion, all of the Lares from the Senate meeting. Practically all of New Rome stood watching as the Greek warship lowered into the middle of the city. I imagined Terminus shaking his imaginary hand at them while screaming insults. I could see Octavian in the midst of the crowd. Probably searching for any sign of deception but obviously failed to see one.

We were nearly past half the crowd, pushing past more people.

By the time Frank, Hazel, and I joined the crowd, the ship's already landed. There was dirt and dust everywhere, so I could barely see three feet in front of me. I could hear some cursing from inside and soon after the voice of Leo apologizing.

_This is it_, I thought. I'm finally going to see my old friends, and... Annabeth. Let's just hope I don't do anything stupid like trip on a rock and fall straight into my face. Of course, that's exactly what happened, and a couple of people looked at me weirdly while Frank and Hazel helped me back up. This is just one of many reasons I should never were a robe.

A figure came slowly out of the dust and the crowd backed out immediately as if a force field pushed them back. The dust cleared and there in the middle of the crowd stood a guy around sixteen years old in an orange Camp-Half Blood T-Shirt with blond hair. I've never seen him in my entire life but I could tell that it was Jason Grace from the gaping expressions of the others. He seemed to lock eyes with Reyna but then uncomfortably looks away.

That's when I see her. Walking right behind Jason. Strikingly beautiful. That's all I can think of, her blonde hair her gray eyes. She's looking around the crowd for me, looking for a recognizable face. I want to scream to her, _I'm hear, I'm hear!_ I push through the crowd, desperately trying to reach her. I didn't have to work that hard because everyone backed away making a path for me.

I've passed through the crowd easily and I manage to get out an almost pleading voice as I push through the last set of people, "Annabeth!"

"Percy?" she says. I haven't heard her voice in months. I can't help it, I run to her. But just as I thought there was going to be this huge and emotional reunion, she hits me in the arm, hard. I rub the side of my arm where I'm pretty a new bruise has surfaced. I stare back into Annabeth's dark gray eyes a little too innocently.

"Don't look at me like that! What were you thinking, getting yourself kidnapped?" This wasn't exactly what I've been expecting when we finally met after eight months. Her eyes were full of worry and she looked away.

"You must've really pissed off Hera for her to pull this off..." her voice trailed off.

"I thought that was_ your_ thing wise girl," I said.

Annabeth's expression turns to stone and faces me. I thought she would hit me again, but instead she opened her arms and we embraced.

"Oh gods, Percy I missed you so much." she said with her face in my shoulder, her breath warm against my neck. I dig my face into her hair.

"Me too," I say softly.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

Percy POV

I could have literally stood there in Annabeth's arms forever, until I realized what a scene I was creating. _Everyone_ was staring at us. All this attention made me feel uncomfortable. I awkwardly let go of Annabeth. I couldn't tell who's face was redder. Annabeth seemed to have a sudden interest to the ground.

Just then Leo bursts out of the ship, a short guy with elf like features and curly brown hair, probably pushed by someone from inside, and runs straight into Jason. The run-in seemed to get Jason out of his trance. That gets everyone's attention and they all look away from me, which was kind of a relief.

Leo tips back and forth from the edge of the railing, waving his hands frantically. Gravity soon takes over and he falls to the ground, face first. Jason manages not to encounter the same embarrassing fate as Leo's face. There was an uncomfortable silence after that. The Greeks stared at the Romans and the Romans stared at the Greeks and Leo still lay on the ground, though nobody helped him up for everyone was to shocked to do anything. There were many nervous glances in the crowd and everybody began to whisper to each other.

"What do we do?"

"Now what?"

"I need more Kool-Aid!"

Of course who do you always count on for saying something stupid. Octavian finally gets his courage to speak up.

"Isn't it obvious! That _graecus_," pointing a bony finger at me and saying it like it was the worst insult he could think of, "has allowed this war ship full of armed soldiers right into the middle of our city limits! I've foreseen this through the stuffing!" He takes out some fluff from his pocket just to prove it. "Attack them! Atta—!"

Before Octavian could say anything else, Jason interrupts him who seems to have recovered from earlier.

"No! I have been with these Greeks for months now. I have gained their respect and they have gained mine. I was your... former praetor," he glanced over at my purple cape. "...And I'm telling you that the Greeks are not here to fight you, they are here to fight with us to defeat a common enemy... Gaea."

It was obvious the way he spoke and the way the crowd leaned forward with every word that he was the leader. I finally decided to step up, recovered from earlier. "I agree with Jason. If we do not work together, we have already lost. We must unite to fight Gaea, or the Gods have no chance."

"We Romans fight and conquer!" Jason speaks up again, "And we _will_ defeat Gaea and her giants! We will have victory!" By this time, both the Romans and the Greeks were cheering.

The rest of the campers on board the Argo II began to pile out and I was glad to see a lot of familiar faces.


	5. Chapter 5

V

Jason

Being on the Argo II, overlooking Camp Jupiter had made _all_ of my memories flood back. Descending down into the middle of New Rome had probably been one of the scariest things I've ever done. Forget fighting monsters, I thought I was going to pass out.

After the long and embarrassing "reunion," Reyna and Percy gathered everyone into the Senate House, while Octavian trailed behind them, nodding and smiling as if this was all part of his magnificent plan.

The house was packed with blurs of orange and purple. For the first time, they let everybody attend the meeting. When I mean everybody, I mean _everybody_. All of the campers from Camp Half-Blood who had come from the Argo II and everyone from the Legion, though there weren't as many Lares in the crowd as usual. Percy and Reyna sat on the matching praetor's chairs on the dais.

I won't deny it, but it felt so weird seeing someone else taking his place as praetor. It was as if someone had kidnapped him from his home, which Hera did, made everyone at camp believe I was dead, which Hera did, and put someone else in his place, which Hera did. Watching Percy and Reyna in the high seats looking over me, well it made me feel... puny.

The stands in the Senate House were nearly full once I took my seat next to Piper and Leo. Right when I thought the building couldn't possibly hold any more people, another large group of people came squeezing through the doors. Leo, despite the fact that he fell face first in front of everybody, grinned at me with reassurance. Piper, didn't meet my eyes but instead was looking up, biting her lip like she always does when she's nervous. I follow her gaze upward to Percy and... Reyna. Oh Gods what am I going to do about them. Just as I opened my mouth to talk to Piper, Reyna raised both her arms, signaling everybody to quiet down. The meeting has begun.

~o.O.o~

Every single person stopped what they were saying and looked up at Reyna all at the same exact time. I always thought of Reyna as so... confident. Reyna always seemed so strong and untouchable, like fear could never taint her. But now in front of double the amount of people in front of her, her dark eyes were filled with uncertainty and something else I couldn't put my finger on. Doubt? Fear?

Percy seems to see it too and says, "Um, well you all know why we're here. Hera brought us together so that we could work with each other to defeat Gaea, once and for all." He looks over to Reyna, encouraging her to speak.

Taking a deep breath, she comes forward and says, "Seven heroes must go aboard the flying ship to Ancient Rome than to Ancient Greece, to triumph over Gaea and her awakening giants. Percy," gesturing over to her fellow praetor, "along with Frank and Hazel has defeated Alcyoneus, a giant born to oppose Pluto on their quest to Alaska. Also at the Feast of Fortuna Polybotes, the giant opposing Neptune, invaded Camp Jupiter. Fortunately Percy, Frank, and Hazel brought us hope and of course who can forget, the 12th Legion's Eagle!" There was applause though some of the Greeks still looked confused, probably still trying to figure out what the Feast of Fortuna was.

"That means that we know of two giants being risen and that leaves just about ten other giant to be worried abo—"

"Actually," it was Piper who had stood up. She spoke confidently, head up high and voice strong and positive in spite of all the baffled looks on her. "We've beaten another." Reyna's face was filled with surprise. Nobody was _ever_ supposed to interrupt the praetor while speaking in the Senate House. Of course, Piper wouldn't have known, but Reyna still looked as if Piper had just walked up to her and slapped her in the face.

"So I'm sure," scanning the crowd then finally planting her eyes onto mine with an unpleasant smile, "that our old friend Jason has been having some _interesting_ adventures as well, considering he has finally returned after a long eight month absence."

I forced down a nervous gulp. I stood reluctantly, hiding my anxiety. Piper, who was still standing, put a gentle hand on my shoulder. I gave her a look that meant, _its all right_. She unenthusiastically sat down.

"Piper, Leo, and I were sent on a quest as well. We went to free Juno from her prison. On the way we fought Enceladus, enemy of Athena or Minerva, on Mount Diablo. We found Hera at the Wolf House and set her free. Gaea captured her, using her power to raise the king of the giants himself, Porphyrion, enemy of Jupiter. I fought Porphyrion myself, although he escaped before we got Hera out of her cage," I finished unpleasantly.

"Then who are the seven?" It was Gwen, though I could see that she didn't wear a centurion medal. She must have stepped down and now lived in the city, probably going to college, starting a new life outside of the Legion.

"Well Percy and Jason are obviously two of them. Juno switched them for a reason," said Reyna.

"It was an exchange of leaders. Jason was sent to Camp Half-Blood and Percy was sent here, so that we can learn each others ways," said Piper who had stood back up. She's been fidgeting, itching to stand back up since I told her to sit down.

Percy, who had been sitting in his praetor chair, was listening intently with a look of seriousness. "Frank and Hazel are coming. I've made my decision and they've agreed to come along side me. I see that Jason's befriended some campers as well."

"Of course." I looked over at Piper and Leo, "You guys are in, right?"

Piper gave a comforting nod of her head and said, "I'm in."

Leo gave a playful grin, "We're with you man."

Knowing that they would follow me into a quest that might end in all of our possible deaths made me smile.

"Well that's only six. Who's the seventh?" said a voice from the crowd. Almost immediately a prideful voice spoke up. It was the last person I wanted to hear from.

"Who shall be the seventh indeed?" Octavian spoke with a large grin. "Of course, I'm up for the job. I can help interpret your prophecies." He petted a teddy bear he was holding. "Octavian, the legacy of Apollo, Augur of Camp Jupiter, Centurion of the First Cohort, Hero of Olympus. I like the sound of that," he said with a dreamy smile.

Percy looked like he was going to explode. His arms were at his sides, hands fisted so hard his knuckles turned white. It was no surprise that he disliked Octavian. Octavian wasn't the friendliest person. "No, you're not the one!" Percy said angrily. Octavian looked perplexed. Percy looked over at someone in the stands. His expression relaxed. He was looking straight at Annabeth.

"Your not leaving me again," said Annabeth, "I'm coming with you no matter what."

Now Octavian looked mad. "Why is it that there are four Greeks and only three from Camp Jupiter? Does that seem _fair_ to you all?" Some Romans from First and Second Cohort and most of the Lares nodded in agreement.

"We _must_ have equal representation or it will be unbalanced! I say we send another from Camp Jupiter!" More protested shouts came from the audience. Octavian quickly added, "particularly someone who can, oh I don't know, be a legacy of Apollo and help interpret the Prophecy of Seven?" Octavian may be a pain in the _podex_, but he can be very persuasive. But apparently, just not persuasive enough.

"Only seven heroes are mentioned in the prophecy." Annabeth said, glaring at Octavian like shooting daggers. "Bad things happen to people who mess with fate and prophecy. You should know, you're the Augur, am I right? Apparently not doing a great job of it."

Octavian's face flushed, stained bright red. His lips were pressed tightly together in a narrow line of embarrassment. He sat down. Annabeth looked quite satisfied and sat down as well.

"Well then it's settled," Reyna said, "The seven heroes, Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Frank, and Hazel will aboard the Argo II and travel to Rome and then to Greece. Good luck to you all, and may the Gods be with you."


End file.
